brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Eric Cartman
Eric Cartman is a character from South Park, best known for his politically incorrect views. History Cartman met Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenneth "Kenny" McKormick in pre school. Something extremely terrible happened to him in his early years, which lead him to become a complete jerk, constantly making fun of Stan's crush on Wendy Testaburger, and Kenny's living conditions. Cartman makes fun of Kyle too, but for diferent reasons. He rips on Kyle Broflovski just for being Kyle Broflovski. Cartman can find a reason to hate pretty much anything. Crimes *Killed Kenny, twice. *pretended to be JLO *Faked being a robot *The attempted murder of Kenny just so he could get a Sony PSP *Countless jokes at Kyle's expense *Dressed Butters up like a freak *Faked being psychic. *Faked having Tourette's Syndrome just so he could say whatever he wanted. *Attacking Token when he kept calling him Fat. Trivia *Cartman is the only one to notice Kenny's inability to die, other than Mr. and Mrs. McKormick and Kenny himself. *Cartman is a member of the North American Marlon Brando Look-Alikes. *Cartman has split personalities; Clyde Frog, Peter Panda, Muscleman Marc, Wumpletumpkins, Polly Prissypants, and Mitch Connor. Clyde Frog, Peter Panda, Muscleman Marc, Wumpletumpkins, and Polly Prissypants manifest themselves through Cartman's childhood stuffed animals (until they were "murdered") while Mitch Connor manifests himself through Cartman's hand. *Cartman's greed has actually saved people on occasion. In "ManBearPig", his intent to sneak all of the "treasure" he found actually gave Stan, Kyle, and Kenny a head start before Al Gore flooded The Cavern of The Winds to kill "Manbearpig", which had probably saved them from drowning (even Kenny didn't die). **In "The Poor Kid", Cartman's greedy nature also led to Child Services being alerted to Kenny's Foster Families abusive nature, as he tried to go to Hawaii by using Child Services and getting his mother arrested. This led to him ratting out his foster parents, the same ones as Kenny's, and made Mysterion's job of exposing them a little bit easier. *Cartman's fear of being branded as " The Poor Kid " is actually very legitimate, as in "Cartman gets arrested", after he is arrested for hitting Token Black with a rock, Clyde Donovan is then branded as "The Fat Kid", and is treated just as Cartman was, being called several names. **Also, in "Here Comes the Neighborhood", Token Black is ridiculed for being "The Rich Kid", and thus not be like the other kids, who can't afford everything he has. Token then invites several rich families to South Park, and is left out and again. When Token goes back to the others, they tell him how they make fun of his being his rich because they make fun of everyone for being something else; Cartman being fat/stupid/a sadistic jerk, Stan being in love with Wendy, Kyle for his uncanny intelligence, Kenny for being poor, and Butters for being a wimp. This shows that the children go out of their way to find something that can insult and rip off each other for, and will transfer that insult to the next person if the present one is not around.